Doble trick
by Gabriela-Lua
Summary: Los trucos son utilizados por todos los coros en el sistema nacional. Pero, ND tiene un arma especial contra VA ¿Rachel logrará el objetivo? Después de todo esta soltera y Jesse siempre ha sido buena compañia. UA.


Glee no me pertenece (Tendría cash en el banco de ser así T_T).

Esta en un fic St Berry, los amo y después de ver la "Hello 12 Scene" creo que me dio algo en el corazón y estoy a punto de estallar de felicidad.

Enjoy!

* * *

―Te gusta―aseguró su acompañante.

Rachel no logró hacer otra cosa que reírse la emoción del momento no la dejaba formular buenas respuestas. Siguió besando a su pareja mientras sus suaves manos le rodeaban el cuerpo.

Rachel se removió en la cama al sentir la radiación de la luz artificial. Era normal que en ocasiones Finn prendiera la luz cuando ella estaba dormida, pero era extraño que lo hiciera después de tener relaciones sexuales ya que normalmente él intentaba ser más cariñoso, en pocas ocaciones le llevaba el desayuno a la cama y cosas así. El viejo colchón raramente se hizo más cómodo esa mañana, Rachel dio vueltas otra vez, casi cayéndose porque, aparentemente, el colchón también se había reducido. Rachel se levantó preguntándose si ella y Finn habían ido a un hotel o algo por el estilo, normalmente iban a moteles. Definitivamente, esa no era su habitación, las paredes eran de color blanco y había poca decoración, la mueblería era de madera y muy fina, al lado de la cama había una mesa de noche con un reloj digital. Eran las dos de las tarde. Rachel salió de la cama, preguntándose por qué Finn no la había despertado, después entro en razón de que Finn no estaba allí. Finn estaba en el colegio, posiblemente preocupado por ella.

La chica de cabello castaño se sorprendió al encontrarse a ella misma llorando. Jesse siempre la hacía llorar y ahora, en el preciso momento en el que ella pensaba que era fuerte y podía soportarlo, se encontraba llorando porque Jesse se había ido sin decirle nada.

―Rach, no me digas que estas pasando por una pérdida de la virginidad psicológica. No fue tan mala anoche, gemías mucho.

Una sonrisa se formó en su cara, se sentó en la cama y acarició la cara de Rachel. Estaba algo hinchada y sus ojos se teñían de rojo. Jesse apartó la vista y dejó sus manos reposando en su regazo.

―Me gustaba la idea…ya sabes, de ser el primero, pero creo que es mejor así―observó a Rachel de reojo―tú celular no ha dejado de sonar en toda la mañana, creo que tus padre sestan algo preocupados.

―No están en Lima, Quinn debe estar preocupada porque no he ido a clases―sugirió ella.

Unos segundos después, Rachel abrazó a Jesse. El chicho correspondió el abrazo. Hace muchísimo tiempo ellos no podían estar así de cómodos entre ellos mismos. Sobre todo por l miedo de Rachel a que alguien los encontrará y le contará a Finn. Alejó el pensamiento de su ex-novio, habían terminado hace pocos días y ella no debía preocuparse más por él, no después de lo que dijo.

―Te dejó. Tú ropa está en el baño, quizás quieras una ducha después de todo el ejercicio―Jesse sonrió y le dio un casto beso a Rachel―El desayuno está casi listo, iré a terminarlo.

Jesse se levantó y dejó la habitación. Rachel se levantó de la cama, en total seguridad sobre su desnudes y se dirigió al bañó. La cerámica era blanca, inmaculada. Un gran espejo estaba sobre el lavamanos. Los productos para el cabello de Jesse estaban organizados. Ella nunca había visto tanto orden en otro lugar que no fuese su habitación. Rachel lentamente se metió a la ducha, el agua le despertó completamente el cuerpo, que parecía adormecido aún. Se sentía más limpia, más para y más liviana. Se vistió con la misma ropa del día anterior, un sencillo vestido de primavera y se colocó las sandalias de tacón bajo. Salió de la habitación. Recordando la noche anterior, Rachel se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el departamento de Jesse, aunque ella estaba en desacuerdo con la compra de un departamento en Ohio, sabía que el orgulloso director de Vocal Adrenaline no viviría en Ohio con sus padres, eso ya era inaceptable. La morena se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor y Jesse le sirvió el desayuno. Sándwich con lechuga, tomate, mostaza y…

― ¿Tofú?

―No, Rach, son huevos.

Rachel se sonrojó un poco, Finn se había olvidado de que ella era vegetariana cuando llevaban meses saliendo y Jesse…solo con unas cuantas semanas se acordaba de cada detalle. Aunque él también deleitaba la carne, comía ensalada con ella en los almuerzos cuando Kurt y Mercedes eran cherrios.

Jesse se sentó al lado de ella y la observó comer. Hizo un comentario sobre lo delgada que estaba ahora y Rachel solo pudo lograr decir que era por los ensayos con New Directions, ella sabía lo verdaderamente afectado que estaba Jesse por ser una de las causas de la bulimia de su hermana menor. Su hermano mayor si tuvo un incidente con las drogas, pero logró dejarlas con el paso del tiempo y una buena rehabilitación.

―Además, no hay gran abundancia de calorías en la dieta vegetariana…en _mi _dieta vegetariana―repuso.

Jesse solo asintió y miró su celular. Ya era tarde y tenía ensayo con Vocal Adrenaline. El joven de ojos azules le dio un beso en la coronilla a su compañera y le deseo un feliz día.

―Descansa todo lo que quieras, Rach, tengo algunas películas que en mi habitación, el resto está en casa de mis padres. Los chicos me deben estar esperando, lo siento. Nos vemos después―Jesse depositó otro beso en Rachel, esta vez en su mejilla y salió apurado del departamento.

Rachel terminó su desayuno, bebió el zumo de naranja recién exprimido que Jesse le había dado, después lavó las vajillas. Buscó su bolso desesperadamente, sacó su teléfono celular, tenía tres llamas perdidas de Quinn, cuatro de Mercedes, dos de Kurt y siete de Finn, además del paquete de mensajes que se encontraban en su bandeja de entrada, todos con el mismo tema «¿Encontraste la lista de canciones?» « ¿Te ha descubierto?» « ¡Rach, responde!». Un suspiró se escapó de sus labios, sin sentirse verdaderamente acostumbrada le envió un mensaje al Señor Shue:

«_Dígales que estoy bien, no pude encontrar el listado de canciones. Todavía están ensayando, pero VA no se siente tan poderosa sin Shelby ¡Claro que podemos ganar las Nacionales!_»

**Enviar.**

Rachel se sentó en el sofá de la sala, era de color azul marino. El departamento en sí mostraba la personalidad de Jesse, discreta pero atrayente. Él ya no era el rompecorazones del último año, ahora era un joven que intentaba ganar dinero para poder pagar su viaje a New York, perfeccionar su técnica de actuación y encargarse de que sus alumnos no cometieran los mismos errores que él cometió. Rachel solo había ido a Carmel en una ocasión, pero pudo apreciar cómo Jesse hablaba con uno de sus estudiante sobre cómo no estar preparado académicamente podía llegar a ser una desventaja para su talento. Claro que el sueldo que él obtenía en Carmel era bueno, pero no lo satisfacía completamente.

Ese pensamiento le dolió a Rachel, ella había llegado al departamento de Jesse para emborracharlo y poder robar el listado de canción, quizás no lo utilizarían en ND, pero haría que los chicos se sintieran más tranquilos y aumentaran su desempeño en las prácticas. Rachel se rió, el sonido de su risa no denotaba verdadera alegría, sino una burla amarga. Ella se reconocía como una persona ambiciosa, egocéntrica y orgullosa, pero utilizar a Jesse, después de jugar a ser su mejor amiga era caer bajo, muy bajo. Incluso Jesse había tenido la decencia de decirle que la amaba antes de romper ese huevo en su frente, quizás seguía furioso en ese momento por el asunto de "Run, Joey, Run"…eso no importaba en esos momentos, ambos se habían perdonado igualmente todos esos malentendidos. El celular la sacó de sus pensamientos, era un mensaje de Quinn,

«_ ¿St. James no te ha hecho nada? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no has venido a clases, Rachel?_»

«_No, realmente ha sido muy bueno conmigo. Nos quedamos viendo películas y nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá, acabo de despertar_»

Parte de lo que había escrito era verdad, ella si había visto películas con Jesse ayer, pero empezaron a besarse en mitad de la película y después terminaron acalorados en la cama. Rachel sentía algo de vergüenza por los actos de la noche anterior, ella normalmente era nerviosa en esos momentos, pero la noche anterior su cuerpo parecía ser controlado por una especie de alter ego. La manera en que Jesse la acariciaba mientras ella lo iba desnudando con necesidad. Ambos no aguantaron mucho antes de quedar pocos de ropa. Jesse la levantó al estilo nupcial y la acomodó tranquilamente en la cama.

Su celular volvió a sacarla de sus pensamientos, esta vez, era un mensaje de Kurt.

« _Mentirosa. Finn ha estado preocupado, no me creo lo de las películas_»

«_Nos quedamos hasta tarde en la noche, en realidad, eran casi las dos de la madrugada. Me supongo que como tú vas los sábados en la noche a "ver películas" en casa de Blaine crees que todos somos como tú_»

«_No es…olvídalo, Rachel, estas regresando a ser insoportable. Mercedes y los demás te mandan saludos ¿Podemos ir a casa de tus padres después del Glee Club?_»

―_Mierda._

_«Le pediré permiso a mis padres, creo que regresan hoy. Te doy las noticias en un rato»_

Rachel llamó a Jesse, raramente él contestó, normalmente estaba ocupado a esta hora con VA.

― ¿Qué sucede?

―Me tengo que ir, los chicos quieren reunirse en mi casa ¿Puedes ir cuando termines con Vocal Adrenaline? Necesito verte.

―Claro, Rach, entiendo. Nos vemos a eso de las siete ¿Bien?

―Bien. Te quiero.

La línea se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos.

―Yo también.

Llegando a su casa, Rachel podía sentir el peso de la noche anterior sobre sus hombros. No era asunto de Kurt, no era asunto de ninguno de sus amigos, pero una parte de ella se sentía culpable por haber dormido con "el enemigo".

Aparcó, su cuerpo se tensó al ver el auto de Finn aparcado junto al de Quinn. Rápidamente le escribió un mensaje de texto a Jesse explicándole la situación Finn. No hubo respuesta de parte de Jesse, pero Rachel suponía que no debía estar del todo contento.

(Mientras tanto, en Akron)

―Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres ¡Por Dios! ¿Su nombre es Finn Hudson para hacer tan mal la coreografía? ¡Otra vez!

(Regresando a casa de Rachel)

Delicadamente, Rachel dejó un tazón con palomitas de maíz en la mesa de la sala. Se sentó al lado de Mercedes y plisó un poco la falda del vestido y observó a sus compañeros del coral.

― ¿Qué hacías afuera de tu casa?―preguntó Quinn, comenzando con el interrogatorio a lo CSI.

―Quería dar un paseo, ya sabes, comprar chocolate que no fuera vegetariano―fue su explicación―aunque creo que nadie quiere chocolate caliente con ese clima.

Los chicos se miraron unos a los otros.

―De todas formas se están muriendo de hambre―acertó la pequeña morena.

Los chicos le sonrieron entre pena y complicidad, Rachel se levantó del sillón y fue a preparar más palomitas de maíz, además de buscar dos cajas de cereal y galletas para los chicos (para su suerte, su padre había abarrotado la cocina con comida normal hace semanas).

― ¡Tienen suerte! ¡Papá trajo galletas hace unos días!

El grito de Rachel se escuchó en el salón, donde los integrantes del Glee Club estaban confabulando sobre las razones por las cuales Rachel no había ido a clases.

―Rach intentó encontrar la lista de canciones de Vocal Adrenaline. Se hizo amiga de St. Jerk, casi lo logra, pero algo sucedió. El maldito no se separaba, creo que intentaba reparar todo el daño que le hizo―explicó Kurt.

―Eso no es motivo suficiente para perder clases―apuntó Finn―Y menos para ella.

Santana rodó los ojos en señal de mofa.

― ¿Podrías dejar de hacer un drama solo porque ella estuvo con él? Rachel no es estúpida, ella no pasaría la línea con St. James y dudo que vuelva a pisar alguna base contigo― Santana sostuvo su cabeza con una mano y observó a Finn de manera prejuiciosa.

―Quizás Rachel se quedó encantada por la manera en que ese chico dibuja gatos. A Rachel le encantan los animales, por eso no los come. Aunque ayer me comí a un papá pollo y estaba delicioso―secundo la novia de Santana, Brittany.

Los demás chicos la miraron fijamente. Algunos, copiaron a Quinn y asintieron con la cabeza, en señal de apoyo, mientras que otros sencillamente se preguntaban qué le sucedía a su amiga.

Los tacones de Rachel resonaron contra el piso, la chica colocó platos variados en el mesón, los chicos del Glee Club agradecieron, levantándose de sus asientos para comenzar a comer.

La tarde continúo tranquilamente, en una hora, sus compañeros se estaban yendo, diciendo que tenían tarea o asuntos familiares que atender.

―Rach―Santana le tocó el hombro antes de irse―sé muy bien que no eres estúpida…o no completamente estúpida. No sigas a St. James o a Hudson si te sientes triste, hazlo cuando seas feliz. O cuando haya buen sexo en el medio.

―Santana―Rachel sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Esa chica nunca cambiaría.

―Es solo mi consejo, Berry. Espero verte mañana en el club, necesito otra competencia además de Mercedes. Y recuerda…

―Buen sexo.

―Recuerda ensayar la coreografía para nuestra tarea de la próxima semana.

Santana sonrió de manera burlona y dejó la casa de los Berries, alcanzando a Brittany que la estaba esperando la esquina de la cuadra. Rachel, por otro lado, estaba paralizada en la puerta, Santana había jugado completamente con ella y ella, inocentemente, había caído en su juego.

Rachel al final entró a la casa, empezó a organizar la sala para cuando Jesse llegará.

El reloj marcó exactamente las siete cuando se escuchó el timbre sonando, Rachel corrió hacia la puerta, se había cambiado la vestimenta y ahora llevaba unos pequeños shorts y una camisa de tiros. Jesse alzó una ceja al verla.

―Estas completamente fuera de tu estilo, Rachel―comentó. Le dio un beso en la coronilla y pasó a la casa.

Rachel empujó la puerta con el pie siguiéndolo le abrazó el brazo.

―Creo que un cambio me sentaría bien.

Jesse la miró fijamente.

―Me agradas así, pero son tus decisiones. Si deseas hacerlo por ti misma y no por lo que digan los demás, te apoyaré.

―Hey, solo intentaré utilizar más pantalones para dormir. No voy a renunciar a Broadway o algo por el estilo.

Los dos se acostaron en el sillón. Jesse estaba algo tenso, algo debió suceder en las prácticas con Vocal Adrenaline, pero Rachel decidió callarse y abrazarlo fuertemente mientras acariciaba su espalda. Poco a poco, Jesse se fue relajando.

―Prométeme que estaremos así un largo tiempo―susurró, medio dormido.

―Es algo inevitable, Jesse. Es inevitable.


End file.
